Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = 36063 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Sorcerer’s Spell Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36075 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Sorcerer’s Spell Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 36075 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Sorcerer’s Spell Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36075 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Sorcerer’s Spell Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43063 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all stages. Schedule First Run *10-26-16 (19:00) to 10-27-16 (18:59) *10-28-16 (19:00) to 10-30-16 (18:59) *11-02-16 (19:00) to 11-03-16 (18:59) *11-04-16 (19:00) to 11-06-16 (18:59) *11-09-16 (19:00) to 11-10-16 (18:59) *11-11-16 (19:00) to 11-13-16 (18:59) Tips on How to Beat Sorceror’s Spell FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain and characters, and puts up a 70% Damage Reduction Buff. For her first turn (stalled or not) she will change all slots to BLOCK/TND. Attacks for 2,916 on a 1 turn cool-down. Has no HP trigger attacks. | 2Image = ColiseumHawkins1DonKrieg.png | 2Enemies = Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 | 2Tips = Use one of the characters that can remove poison (see categorie: poison cure) and then...hit him in the face. (sadly the picture is without the grunts, please update that) | 2Boss = Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 + Grunts | 2HP = | 2AttackPattern = Preemptively poisons you for 4,500 damage, and adds an 8 combo damage negation limiter. He hits for 15k every 4 turns. Addtionally he has fairly high defense. (check for 20% trigger, no other known trigger) | 3Image = ColiseumHawkins1Luffy.png | 3Enemies = Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third | 3Tips = Double enel with any dmg reducer makes this easy. tank 2 hits then use the dmg reducer to tank the 15k hit. Afterwards you have 3 turns, then he attacks twice for 4500 again. So that makes a total of 7 turns in which you can freely smack him in the face, then use your specials and finish him. | 3Boss = Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third | 3HP = 2.600.000 | 3AttackPattern = Preemptively puts up a status immunity buff for 99 turns. Attacks for 4,500 damage on a 1 turn cool-down. After 2 turns of regular attacks he uses his special for 15,000 damage, then switches to a 3 turn cool-down. Attacks for 4,500 and he is back to a 1 turn cool-down. He then repeats the attack pattern, 2 turns 4500, special move for 15,000 then 3 turn cool-down. | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Mr. Prince Veau Shot | 4Tips = Bringing weatharia nami could be good to unshackle. | 4Boss = Mr. Prince Veau Shot | 4HP = | 4AttackPattern = Preemptively shackles your bottom left unit for 99 turns. He hits for 8400 every 2 turns. 2 times when he reaches a certain % of his health (i guess 80 and 50, but needs confirmation) he binds a unit randomly for 2 turns. He does this even if its not his turn and this can hit the unit that he already shackled for 99. Under 20% he shackles another random unit for 3 turns and hits for ~13k. He then reverts back to his 8400 damage every 2 turn pattern. | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain | 5Tips = If you don't want to face basil with only 5 units, you either need to gem, unshackle using weatharia nami or stall on sanji for 99 turns (which is possible with 2 very strong healers) | 5Boss = Magician Basil Hawkins Hawkins Pirates Captain | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Preemptively puts up a counter stance, so he will hit back for a percentage of what he receives, after 2 turns, even if its not his turn. He hits for 13900 every 3 turns. Every 3 turns he will refresh his counterstance. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Coliseums